¿Seré buen padre?
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Welkin tenía miedos e inseguridades cuando Alicia le había dicho que estaba embarazada. Y muchas veces una pregunta rondaba por su mente ¿Sería un buen padre para su hijo?


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _¿Pensaron que había dejado de escribir sobre este videojuego/Anime? Pues están muy equivocados, hoy mientras escuchaba música me puse a pensar y si..._**

 ** _Y este fue el resultado de aquel pensamiento, sin duda era lo que había estado pensando._**

 ** _Espero que les guste._**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Valkyria Chronicle no me pertenece. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

Cuando Welkin se casó con Alicia, había imaginado desde un principio que todo miedo, inseguridades y dudas se habían ido de él.

Viviría el día con día con Alicia a su lado como su esposa, como su amiga. Sabía que si tenía problema alguno, ella le ayudaría y siempre estaría a su lado.

Sin embargo, hubo una pequeña duda dentro de él que en ocasiones no lo había dejado dormir. Y eso fue el día que Alicia le dijo con una sonrisa que muy pronto serían padres.

Desde un inicio no estaba listo para tener a un pequeño en sus vidas. Tenía miedo de que una vez más la historia de sus padres de repitiera. Tenía miedo que por su culpa, Alicia muriera dejándolo sólo con el pequeño niño.

Sabía que Alicia era fuerte pero el miedo constante lo invadía cada vez más.

Muchos habían hablado con él, le decían que no debía tener miedo y que debía confiar en que si futuro sería muy brillante y lleno de prosperidad. Sin embargo, aquellos pensamientos no lo dejaban en algunas ocasiones y había deseado más de una vez que Faldio e Isara estuvieran a su lado para poder hablar con él y salir de toda duda que su corazón cargaba.

Se emocionaba cuando veía a Alicia pararse en un espejo y ver su pequeña barriga, le enternecia cuando la veía platicar historias de sus vidas y cuando ella se quedaba dormida por el cansancio que el embarazo le causaba.

No dudaba que Alicia fuera una gran madre, la gran madre que todo ese tiempo espero tener. ¿El sería buen padre? No lo sabía pero sin duda, nunca se alejaría de su lado.

Le encantaba mimar Alicia, la protegia de muchas cosas y había ocasiones en las que la dejaba dormir entre sus piernas. Muchas veces Alicia le decía que seria un buen padre y sería el mejor.

Y así Welkin había dejado pasar el tiempo hasta que los nueve meses terminaron y una pequeña niña nació. Aún con la mirada cansada, Alicia miraba con amor a su pequeña y Welkin a su lado cargaba entre mangas y cobijas a su pequeña.

Simplemente era perfecta, su pequeña nariz y sus pequeñas manitas. Sin mentir, era el vivo retrato de Alicia. Una cuanta pelusa café en su cabeza y al abrir sus pequeños ojitos, se enamoró más de ella.

Con una sonrisa y un beso en su frente le dio la bienvenida al mundo. Regresando a su casa, había dejado que Alicia descansará mientras el cuidaba de la pequeña Isara, si, ambos habían decidido que le pondrían el nombre de su hermana en su honor. Estaba más que seguro, si su hermana estuviera viva, sería la tía más feliz del mundo al saber que tenía su mismo nombre.

La pequeña no lloraba y a eso Welkin le causaba curiosidad. Con cautela se acercaba a su pequeña cuna y la veía con esos grandes ojos y sus pequeñas manos metiendolas en su pequeña boca.

 **-Mi pequeña Isara...** -Welkin la tomo entre sus brazos y la alzó con cuidado **-Tenía miedos e inseguridades pero...** -Guardo silencio al sentir las pequeñas manos en su rostro **-A tu llegada todo se fue, te amaré como amo a tu mamá, te protegere y te guiare cuando tengas dudas** -Una risa infantil se escuho por la silenciosa casa **-No dudes que siempre estaré a tu lado y velare tus sueños siempre** -Un beso en la frente y la acogió entre sus brazos, veía a su pequeña con amor **-Mi deseo es que vivas al máximo estos tiempos de paz y decidas lo que quieras más que sin duda te apoyaremos, te amo mi querida Isara**

Welkin había hablado orgulloso, a sus espaldas, una muy somnolienta y orgullosa Alicia lo miraba. Con cuidado de acerco a su familia y los abrazo con cuidado.

 **-Serás un gran padre Welkin** -Habló con cansancio, le dio un beso en la mejilla y un beso en la frente a su pequeña **-Nos encargaremos de guiar a Isara por un buen camino y lo que ella decida será muy bien visto por nosotros**

Ambos guardaron silencio al ver a su princesa dormir con tranquilidad. Welkin la dejo en su cuna y un último beso en su frente había sido su deseo de buenas noches.

Las dudas que en un principio había tenido a habían ido, el sería el mejor padre para su pequeña Isara. Con Alicia a su lado, nada podría salir mal.

Sería el padre que lo había educado para que se dedicará en la naturaleza y dejará las armas a un lado. Sería el padre que siempre velaria los sueños de sus hijos.

Sin duda sería un gran padre y se lo demostraria a todos.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Probablemente me gustaría escribir más de ellos en el futuro. Aún lo sigo decidiendo._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Sábado 25 de Noviembre de 2017_**


End file.
